


I Feel You

by IngloriousSlayer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngloriousSlayer/pseuds/IngloriousSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt about one song in particular : I Feel You.<br/>Emma and Regina are confronting in the middle of the street. Emma as the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xazera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazera/gifts).



> Hey everyone !  
> I'd like first to thank my dear fellow Xazera for the prompt and especially for the beta reading.
> 
> Then, I need to warn you. Indeed, that's my first time ever in english for an OS or a fic, that's not my mother tongue but after a hundred fics read in english, I felt like a necessity to try in Shakespear's tongue. (And secretly worried about the Molière's wrath.)
> 
> I truly hope it is not too bad or too poor... I obviously take everything you can correct and explain why ;)

* * *

 

"Emma... Please for Heaven's Sake, stop that ! Stop that now ! You have hurt a lot of people since you came back and now it's enough. I won't beg you, Emma Swan, so now open your eyes again and see the things you've done."  
"You know what, my queen? I don't care what you have the audacity to require. I think you're the one who need to realize a little thing or two. I'm not her anymore. I'm not that little whiny blondie and I won't let anyone, you hear, anyone dare to come into my way by now. I'm done with all those Saviour bullshits, do you understand? I'm done with everyone living in this city who believe they may judge me. I'm on my own now, it's my new and fresh start. And what a fresh start, jeez!"  
"Are you listening to your own words, you fool? Do you truly think you can do how it pleases you and dispose of the town's people like this? That's not you Emma..."  
"For once, you're right and you listen well. I'm the Dark One with unlimited power to use as I wish. That little tiny outburst in the Pawn Shop wasn't two percent from what I'm capable of. I'll do by far worst in the next few hours, believe me."  
"Try me, dear. I know that you are somewhere deep inside of this fake façade and I will find you Emma. I can feel you."

The Dark One snorts.

"You think you're feeling what exactly? Maybe it's your own sufficiency or your tendency to want to fuck up my life. What do you think is the most plausible, my queen?"  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Oh sorry, you're afraid that someone may have overheard that you're not the mayor? My bad."  
"No Emma. You know what I can feel inside of your chest and it bothers you, even terrifies you. But it's there, it vibrates and I can almost hear it sings. It's your heart, dear. The darkness aren't strong enough to completely shut it."  
"Oh please shut the fuck up with that, it's rather embarrassing for you, to be able to hear things that are not currently existing."  
"No I hold on and I will always hold on on you because I know for sure what you really desire. I'll fight to pass those golden gates to your bright red and loudly beating heart."

She dismisses her words with the palm of her hands.

"I can't quite decipher why you're willing to do that, actually. Are you into your own Saviour complex? Perhaps Dr Hopper could help you with that. Oh wait, I planned to kill him... So drop it off, it never brings good fortune."  
"You really can't guess, Emma? You really can't see what was on the tip of your nose for months now?"

The Dark One imperceptibly flinches.

"No, I can't. And I really don't care."

Regina takes two steps forward in the street. She's close to her now and can smell every bit of her sadness.

"You're lying. It's a common attribute to Dark Ones but here, it's Emma who's lying.  
"What if, your majesty?"  
"Please, don't let you slide into the Darkness Emma. Fight for your own sake. Let me show you how much you're loved here. Let me lead you through oblivion."

She cups Emma's cheek with her hand, she knows she can do it, bring back Emma. And the Dark One blinks. She blinks a few time. The flow of magic surrounding them is vibrating and heating the devastated street.

"Regina, what the..."

The queen feels a hot palm on her chest. The heat is radiating, escaping from the pale skin of Emma's hand, crying for release. And they stare at each other for what could be an eternity, just a total bliss.

They both sense the fracture coming, the deep seizure menacing to engulf their essence. Regina doesn't want to know if she's really strong enough to hold the power play but right now, she couldn't care less.

"I feel you, Emma. I feel you shining again against all the spleen. I feel you within my mind, our magics are connecting above all expectations. Please Emma, my love, take me there or take me where you want. Lead me through your salvation. Please come back."

This is it, Emma blinks one more and final time and here she is. The shining green eyes landed in front of her, seeming to see her queen for the first time. Because, yes, she's the Queen of Emma's Kingdom as she always has been albeit all of the hatred and strong words.

Emma is here now, fully aware of herself and her surroundings. She has a quick look for her mother who's staring intensely at her, frightened by the whole Dark One antic majesty. She can see that her mother cares for her even after everything she did. She is certain now.

Once again, her gaze falls on her queen, wide and tender even if a bit tense. She's here for her. She can yet feel it too, she hears the screaming and crying voices slowly soften in her head. She can barely hear him again, the Previous One, who was a usable companion for months. But now she's over and she knows that she only got a few more seconds before being eaten again by her demons. So, she takes the bet.

Emma cups Regina's cheeks with both hands and closes the gap between them. She waits again and again but nothing. She's sure she forget something and she has to be fast minded. This is it. She holds her breath, feels Regina does the same, seeming to understand what's coming next. Understand that with the dawn rising, they will be free, together. She brushes their lips and starts again.

Once more, with feelings.


End file.
